huroatlanticafandomcom-20200213-history
History of Huro-Atlantica
This page was created seperately to save space on the Huro-Atlantica page. This is the full history of the Republic from the very start. ='The History of Huro-Atlantica'= Huro-Atlantica was founded on July 14th of 2010 as the United Kingdom of Lost States (UKLS). When it was founded, the nation had three capitals and 20 states. The areas of the United States outside the UKLS was known as the District of Vespucci. By August 1st, there were 96 states, and the District of Vespucci had completely vanished from the maps. Later that month, Prime Minister and his friends created a Union of Micronations , which contained the Spartan Empire , the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat, the Shin Lon Dynasty, and the UKLS, Later renamed the UKLSEA (EA for Euro-America). In late November 2010, The Shin Lon Dynasty collapsed, giving way to the Principality of Gaul. The Prince of Gaul was formerly the Governor of the UKLSEA State of Ireland before he was a Prince. The remaining land was annexed to the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat. In January 2011, the Prince of Gaul proposed a genocide of the mentally ill citizens in the UKLSEA. Prime Minister Abernathy refused harshly. Angered, Gaul invaded the Spartan Empire to the South, forming a Communist State, the New Holy Roman Empire. In the following weeks, The North-West Provinces of the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat seceded as the Second Shin Lon Dynasty. The New Dynasty, Haikiatu-Shanat, The UKLSEA, and the newly created March of Reid (Which occupied Northern Mexico), Allied with eachother and All declared war on the New Holy Roman Empire. Following two minor battles at the fields of Oak Grove, The Alliance that included the UKLSEA succeeded in conquering the New Holy Roman Empire, and ended what is now called the Great Atlantic War. Soon afterwards, however, all of the nations outside the UKLSEA collapsed. This began a period of Internal Development and Isolation known as "The Cold Era". On December 5th 2011, the newly renamed Union of Asermia allied with the Royal Kingdom of Galacia, bringing the Cold Era to an end. The next day, a conflict of territorial arose with Micronations in the Midwestern United States.This dispute lasted 3 days, and was ended with an alliance with The This dispute is now known as the Asermia-Grum dispute. 'The Smallia-Asermia Dispute' The Smallia-Asermia Dispute was a dispute with the Kingdom of Smallia (Now the Empire of Sabovia), over the British Isles. This dispute began on June 2nd 2012, and ended on July 31st 2012 with a Peace Treaty. 'The Hillsborough Republic' Shortly before the Presidential Elections, President Abernathy created the Republic of Hillsborough as a preparation for him leaving Asermia. The Republic was Incorporated into the States of New Canada shortly afterwards, and on August 1st 2012, The Republic of Hillsborough was declared Official. Hillsborough consisted of the former Asermian Federal District, and was much smaller than its predecessor. Hillsborough was a Successful nation however, and made many alliances as a Constituent Nation in New Canada. 'The Federation Era' On December 30th 2012, Asermia was re-established as a constituent nation in the Northern Federation of Occidental Republics (NFOR), a successor nation to the Republic of Hillsborough. New land in Alaska and Michigan was annexed, and the Central States Expanded. Unfortunately, the States of New Canada were growing smaller, and the idea of a union inside a union angered the leaders. Soon afterwards, the States of New Canada Collapsed, and NFOR retracted it's claims down to a modest chunk of land, slightly smaller than the European Macronation of Liechtenstein. The Territory was then Incorporated into the United Federation of Huro-Atlantic Republics, whose name was later shortened to the Huro-Atlantic Federation. 'The Current Era' Following the Establishment of the Republic of Huro-Atlantica on June 16th of 2013, the Government experienced a long period of inactivity, similar to the Cold Era of 2012. In late August, the Government began to come back to life, with a revision of The Asermian Language and a Small Retraction of Claims. On November 18th 2013, The Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan began to compose a Treaty of Diplomatic Relations with Huro-Atlantica, and on the 19th of the same month, The first draft of the Huro-Atlantic Declaration of Independence was written, thus ending yet another Period of National Inactivity. Category:Huro-Atlantica Category:Historic